xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Maverick
"It's not about WHAT you are, Zack. It's WHO you are." --to Zack about the difference between one's role and actions. Edward Maverick is the only son of Leon and Hiita Maverick, the younger twin brother of Hiila Maverick, the older brother of Hina Maverick, husband of Alexandra Xargus, father of Daniel and Kaitlin Xargus, and is a major deuteragonist in the storyline. He is also the pilot of the Siegfried Vanguard, and a pupil of Fredrick Mason. Appearance Edward somewhat takes his father's similiarities. He has light skin. Slim but muscular. Gold hair and eyes. Keeps his hair tied. And usually wears his Cyber Wrsit Band at all times. Also, he wears is brown coat for most parts in his travels and/or battles, along with white gloves for repairing and inventing new items. He also has a severe burn mark on his right shoulder that he hides with bandages. Personality Edward is very much known to his friends as being kind and campassionate, and very gentle to innocent people and creatures. He also happens to be very resourceful and smart, and has a bit of an intellect rivalry to Edgar Mason (though Edward doesn't see him with hostility, or as an intellect rival). He even has a sincere and honest heart, knowing full well of the consequences of deceit. Edward can also be very dependable, as he assists in any situation to help his friends. Edward has a devoted and defiant heart, as he would never betray a friend's trust to save himself, as he was interrogated in the Dualing Championship Arc, and the interrogaters, who are the Disciples of the Mask and the Devil Brotherhood, called him a truly kind, loyal and stubborn boy. Edward would also put his life on the line to save those he cares for, and he would recklessly do so out of what is right by conscience and will. Much like his father's lineage of the Lionian species, Edward has a strong sense of honor to never kill an enemy that can't defend itself any further, fight someone who has no weapon in hand, nor killing off an opponent unless they continue to threaten those he cares for. Edward's favorite foods are hotdogs, and his favorite fruits are oranges, while his favorite desserts are ice creams. Edward also enjoys solving puzzles and quizes, as it is his hobbies, and tends his swimming and jogging lessons on off-days. History Synopsis The Revelation Arc As Zack manages to help the citizens escape, he runs into a couple of teenagers and even meets a boy named Edward Maverick, and his older twin sister, Hiila Maverick. He tells them that the Republic plans on attacking the Sith'arians and murder innocent lives. Edward then helps Zack find a way to evacuate the others to safety, but Zack runs into a massive horde of soldiers. Due to the welcoming of Valka, Zack leads the way and disposes the soldiers on his half, while Valka takes care of the other. Valka Looks to her right and notices that Zack is helping the kids to safety, something she lightly smiles about. The soldiers asks her who she is and if she's with the kid in blue and white. Valka ponders and answers yes. The leading soldier then tells her that is she thinks she's going to stop them from hunting them down, then she's dead wrong, and that they'll take care of her in five minutes. Valka, however, replies that she won't be giving them THAT much time. The soldiers then wonder what she means, and Valka pulls her sword out and says that this won't take five minutes. ONLY FIVE SECONDS, while simultaneously charges a thundering lightning strike in her blade. The soldiers cowar in fear and are struck by Valka's attack, which sends it miles away, wiping out the rest. As Zack and the rest go to safety, they wonder into a hotel building and stay there for a while. As Edward helps the others with food and supplies, he notices that Zack looks worried and down, and Hiila tells him to see him while she takes care of the rest. He goes to him and finds him at the top of the building, looking at the horizen. Edward asks him if something's bothering him. Zack then says that he's confused, that he's been in this for almost a month, yet doesn't know if what's right and wrong, good or evil. Edward tells him that it isn't about knowing which path to choose, it's about what you believe in your heart, not by your mind. Edward even tells Zack to remember that it's not about WHAt you are, it's about WHO you are. Zack then asks him if he's a Sith'arian, though Edward answers that he's not "a" Sith'arian, but an Honorary Sith'arian. Honorary Sith'arians are species that have been accepted by the Sith'arian to live and coexist with them. He even says that he's in a family of Honoraries, though they are also royalty. The Sith'arians take the appearances of humans, but also have forms and powers that are beyond imagination. He even reveals that, while Edward looks human, he's actually 75% while also a quarter of something else. As the conversation ends, Zacks then informs the rest to get ready to go, and the others and Edward and Hiila get their things. Before leaving, Edward then uses an ability to call for help and tells Zack to hurry. As Zack and the others go to the rendevoues point, but have been stopped by another horde of soldiers. Edward then uses his ability to transform his right glove into a cyber arm. He easily defeats ten soldiers until one of them held his baby sister as a hostage. Edward hesitates and is blasted on the back by a blaster. Zack sees the teenagers in perail, and seem to have his eyes turned black and yellow irises, while also groaning in pain when his head is lowered and appears to be transforming. As the soldier begins to shoot Edward in the head, he and the rest are swiftly sliced to pieces, while Edward hold his baby sister and the rest look on to Zack in terror. The soldiers are being killed in seconds and as the scene clears, Zack is shown in a dark, monstrous form that roars and keeps killing every last enemy in sight. As Zack finally kills the last one, he roars with immense ferocity and rage, but finally goes back to normal and sees what lays before him. Witnessing the slaughter, Zack questions himself even further if he's even human. Edward and Hiila come to Zack's side and assure him that it wasn't his fault. Zack asks Edward if HE's possibly a Sith'arian, though Edward doesn't know either. Hiila then tells him not to worry about it right now, because they need to get out of here. Now over the pressure, Zack continues to lead the others away. But on his way, Zack runs into the entire Jedi Order, along with his other friends. Vrook comes to the front and question Zack on what he's doing. Zack answers that he's helping them to safety, but Vrook tells him that his order was to exterminate the Sith'arians, not help them. Zack, however, retorts that there was no order of killing innocent civilians. Vrook back talks anger to him that he has no right to question orders, only follow them. And Zack answers that THAT order was wrong the moment he saw who the people were. Vrook, however, remains disuaded, and reminds him that the Sith'arians are an evil and arrogant race that deserves to be eradicated. Zack says that they aren't being evil and arrogant, him and the soldiers and jedi are, with Vrook and the rest being offended. Zack goes on to saying that the soldiers and encountered and killed were attempting to not only murder the men but also the women and children, and revealed that he gave the message to the Created Siblings to save the people before a single one was murdered. Vrook then tells him that the punishment of disloyalty is death. He even tells him that a jedi should relay on his mind and loyalties, not on ridiculous ideals and adventures. He tells him that if he insists on going on life like a fool, he'll never live to see the light of day. And says that wisdom and justice has it's price, and the price of what's going on now is of no consequence and if the Sith'arians are to be exterminated, then it's a price he'll accept. After hearing enough, and remebering what Edward said to him ("It's not about WHAT you, it's about WHO you are."), Zack says he understands. Vrook asks him if he's sure. Zack replies yes, and if that is what wisdom and justice takes, then, he'd rather be a fool for life, while also showing Viloura saying it simultaneously. Edward and the teenagers are surprised to hear Zack say that, along with the created siblings, and Revan, Kayle and the others. Zack then tells Vrook and the rest that he has no intention of following a path like that, and will do whatever it takes to save everyone. For that's...whats in his heart. Vrook comments that Zack is truley a fool to the core, no different from his mother. He then orders the jedis and soldiers to kill him and the rest, but the created siblings and revan, Kayle, Alek, and the companions get in the way. Edward VS Carth & Bastila Zack & Edward VS Vrook Lamar While Zack is still fighting Vrook to keep him away from the others in their fights, Edward tries to come up with a trap to keep Vrook and the others who followed from destorying Sith'aria and its civilians. After much thought and strategy, Edward now goes in to help Zack in his fight. Zack fights Vrook with every ounce of his fighting skill, and Vrook fights at full strength with the Force empowering his body's prowess. However, Vrook is already on the verge of defeat, but continues to persist. Edward then shows up and strikes Vrook from behind. The latter easily dodges this, and kicks him away into a broken building. Zack sees this with distress and cries out to Edward, and Edward is seen with a red cloth on him and rubble and is trying to get up to help. Vrook appears before him and states that it's time to put him out of his misery. Edward just smirks and Vrook wonders on what is he smiling about. Edward tells him that he fell for his trap, and he quickly grabs him by the throat with his cybernetic right arm, and a large Sith'arian symbol circle glows around them. Vrook gets stunned by this, and Edward calls out the incantations and a column of blue energy engulfs them within the targeted location that reaches the skies above. As it clears, Vrook is heavily damaged, and Edward is seen by the distance and completely unharmed by the trap. Edward asks him to give up, for he doesn't want to continue fighting him in his current state. Vrook feels insulted by this and yells out to him to not underestimate him, for he is far from beaten. However, Zack appears behind him and easily strikes him down to the point where he falls unconscious. Zack thanks Edward, and the latter says that he wanted to help out a friend and both of them smile at each other. However, their victory is short lived, as the Ragnos Brothers appear with their Devil Brotherhood and the Disciples of the Mask, and Edward is shocked to see them alive and Kain, even after he defeated him and his Sazabi with the Siegfried. Kain and Akuhiei are impressed to see that their armies have been defeated so easily, and states out that there is no more need to be here anymore. They make their leave, but invite Zack to chase them, but will have to get passed their followers first. Zack obliges, but Edward tells him out of concern that it may be a trap. Zack regardlessly tells him that he'll be fine, and for him to look after the others. After much thought, Edward agrees and goes to help his friends. Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Helping a Friend in need As Zack got everything ready and loaded, he and the Created Siblings say that it's time to go. As they walk to save Selia from her kidnappers, Zack sees Edward in the Ebon Hawk. Zack asks him on what he's doing here, and Edward says that he heared what happened from Revan and Kayle and wants to join Zack to save Selia. Zack is stunned by this, and wonders why he wants to go as well, when his family needs him for the repairs that happened from the Great Droid War incident. Edward says that it's because he wants to help out a friend, and that he wants to save Selia as much as everyone. Michael tells Zack to decide, as they only have 24 hours to save Selia from God and the others. After much thinking, Zack agrees to let Edward accompany him, and Edward is thankful for that. Edward also reveals to Zack that he got a message from Zack's comlink that a man named Mammon wants to help out, but can only do that from his comlink, so he told Edward to give the comlink back so that he can assist him too. Zack thanks him and Edward gives him back his comlink. Zack also mentions that Edward can say bye to Alexandra, as he clearly likes her, but Edward embarressingly says that isn't necessary, and Zack laughs. However, as they are about to venture out, Carth and Bastila are shown in Zack's and the others way. Revan and Kayle asks them to let them ride the ship, but Carth says that he's not going to let them. Zack asks why and Bastile says that God is an all powerful being of justic and peace, and that they shouldn't involve themselves in his business. Edward speaks out to them that God just kidnapped Selia, and probably wants to get rid of her. Carth says that, if God demands it, then so be it. The rest hear this with slight anger and disgust, and Dustil begins to think that he should grab his dad and punch him for saying a cold thing like that. Zack, however, yells to Carth and grabs him by the collar before Dustil could and tells him that Selia not going to die while he's still around to save her and protect her. Carth says that he has no chance of winning, and will only die on the spot for defying him. Zack throws him to the ground, and Bastila begins to pull out her lightsaber, but Revan stops her. Zack tells Carth that he doesn't know if he'll fail or succeed without seeing it for himself. Carth says that big talk will only make things for him, and that this is a no-win scenario for him in a battle of the realms. Zack says that he doesn't believe in no-win scenarios, and that he's going to save Selia no matter what. Carth gets up to his feet and tells Zack that he won't win, no matter how strong he may have become. Zack says that doesn't matter. Carth then asks on what will happen when he has to face the armies that will be waiting for him, and that the Sith and the Jedi might stop him for defying God, so what will he do then. The others, the Created Siblings, and Edward look to Zack for an answer, and Zack turns around and says, "I guess we'll just have to win then!!", while having a look of strong determination in his eyes like fire. Carth and Bastila are stunned, and the others are speechless but proud. Bastila says that Zack is a fool, and Zack says that it's better to be a fool than a coward like her and Carth Onasi. Carth is outraged by this, but before he could do anything, Zack knocks him out cold, and Edward does the same with Bastila as well. Zack asks on what to do with them, and Revan says that Bastila should remain behind, and looks after their son, and Dustil says that his dad should remain behind as well, as he and Bastila will try to stop them over and over. Zack agrees, and Revan and Dustil take Carth and Bastila out of the Ebon Hawk. Edward asks Zack if this is okay, and Zack says it is, so that they won't get involved and killed for this quest. Zack VS Marka (Finale) While Zack charges to full power, Selia is then heard from a distance behind Aeon and the rest. Edward and the rest show up as well, and Edward wonders if Zack is alright, and Lily hopes so. They made it out from the dead trees of the surrounding of the Temple of Time, and they see Viloura and Kraynos from a long distance, and that Daira, Mammon, Aeon and Neon are beside them. Daira and surprised to see them there, and Selia is glad to see them here. Kayle then turns to where Zack is and shouts out for concern, and the rest see him there against Marka Ragnos. Selia and Lily are worried, and Edward asks Daira, Mammon, Aeon and Neon to help him. Aeon looks to Edward and turns his head to Zack's location and says that it's tempting to interfere in this fight, but they need to wait. Selia, Edward and Lily try to ask on why they have to stay back, and Daira says that he begins to think that Zack is somewhat thinking himself as being similiar to Marka and the Sith species,and Mammon and Neon look to Daira with ponderment. Daira says that Zack has indeed became an Ultimatum, but he is more than that. Zack is shown still charges his power, and Daira continues to say that he's a person, but he's not like any other person in existance. Before he gained the Sword of Destiny, and soon enough his Sith'arian powers, all he wanted was the strength to protect those close to him. Zack finally got the power he wanted, but from that point on, he was pulled between two worlds that are apart. The world of light, and the world of darkness. Two sides in which one continues to bring wars on the other, while the other wants to bring peace and love to all sides of existance. Daira then lowers his head and states that they can really understand such a burden that Zack holds. Selia, Edward, Lily and the rest look on and Daira continues to say that Zack endures that painful struggle of the worlds, has suffered much from the battles that have been inflicted on him, yet still he moves forward, and Daira asks if any of them can be that strong, and everyone lowers their heads. Daira then looks to Marka and says that Marka and the Sith are also people too, but not like any other. For they are of two worlds, but have suffered in both. Which is why Marka can only be stopped by Zack; because he bares the same burden. So all they can do is stand back and trust him. Selia, Edward and Lily look deeply concerned, but Aeon says not to worry, and everyone looks to him and he continues to say that Zack is going to win this fight. Selia and the others then smile and look to Zack and they say that they know he will. Zack then makes a loud roar, and his Power Level and Spiral Force energies then reach their maximum, and the surroundings now crumble largerly from the overwhelming power. When Zack wins in his fight with Marka, Edwards goes with the others to wonder if he's alright. Zack VS Berial (Finale) Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc Investigating the Vanick Family History Edward VS Carth & Bastila Help from a Gizmo The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Edward is of Lionian heritage and from the Alphas, thus he is very strong and capable on his own. However, he, like Dawn, is a child who was born with a rare case of lacking any power of the Spiral Force for him to use. But despite this weak point, his strengths soley reside in both his physical and mental prowess, and soon becomes one of the most skilled and lethal fighters in the storyline. Also, because he lacks most of his family's heritage, he possesses an exceptionally powerful will that augments his slightly heightened prowess of stregnth and skill. He has the following: *'Immense Strength:' Edward has considerable strength for only being a quarter of an Alpha Lionian, as he can lift up the size of a large boulder, and be able to break through hard armor with full effort. *'Immense Endurance:' Edward has considerable endurance, as he can only be shot on the back by a blaster but not pierced enough to kill him. Later, his endurance is now on the level of his father's, and is immune to normal attacks from ordinary enemies that he fights. *'Immense Durability:' Edward is capable of still fighting in an injured state, and can still fight back while still under the pain. *'Immense Speed:' Edward has the speed of that of a 1st Leader of an Organization member, and he was close to being at his father's speed. Later on, he is now faster than his own father, and Neon is impressed by this. *'Immense Reflexes:' Edward has very good sense of reflexes that make him more dangerous in terms of fighting. He can even be able to avoid multiple shots from a blaster of many soldiers and remain unharmed and hard to hit. *'Immense Agility:' Edward has a good amount of agility to jump up to the size of a 5 story building, and leap to several meters away. *'Immense Stamina:' Edward is capable of being able to fight for long periods of time in battle, and even in survival times. *'Immense Power Level:' Edward's Power Level is at the level of a First Leader of Organization Yellow, but Leon said that his son's Power Level is very much surpasses his own. *'Keen Intellect:' Edward's intelligence is on a level that can rival even Edgar's and Fredrick's, but far from Zack's and Viloura's. His smarts helps him get excellent grades in science and research, and it helps him solve the truth in no time. *'Master Detective & Investigator:' Edward is a very skilled investigator and detective when solving a crime or an old incident that is considered to be a cold case of sorts, as shown whenever he goes outside the realm of Sith'aria with his family. He can manage to solve things within a day total, and is able to find the evidence that revolves around a certain suspect. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Edward is very keen in wielding a weapon in combat situations, and is very useful when using a spear or sword. His skill is on the level to that of Fredrick's, and is on the exact level of his father's. He is even more than a match to that of Bastila Shan in lightsaber combat. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Edward is a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter, and has been shown on numerous occasions to fight even etremely skilled opponents. He even made several techniques that he can use to take down an opponent: **'Lion's Barrage:' This technique is a varient of Jacob's Gold Fang Barrage, as Edward made it himself when he trains harder everyday. **'20-hit Lion Combo:' **'Cyber-Punch Strike:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' Edward has been trained by his father to keep his wits about him from blasters and guns, and Edward is an even match to that of Carth Onasi's caliber. *'Master Inventor:' Edward is a very handy inventor for tools that can be used against enemies, and his skills are on pair to that of nearly Zack's. He even helped out of several modifications to the Siegfried unit for its ultimate upgrade form. *'Cerunga:' *'Bara:' 'Shining Will Mode' *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' 'Expert Pilot' Edward has considerable skill as a pilot in a starfighter, and even within a mobile suit unit. He is shown to be very good at piloting a Droid Revolutionary Mobile Suit, and piloting Zack's Siegfried when needed against the Sazabi unit from the Revelation Arc. Later in the series, he even gets to pilot the Siegfried Vanguard that Zack made for him to save and protect the innocent. Family & Relatives *Leon Maverick: Father *Hiita Maverick: Mother *Hiila Maverick: Older Twin Sister *Hina Maverick: Little Sister *Alexandra Xargus: Wife *Daniel Xargus: Son *Kaitlin Xargus: Daughter Relationships Zack Xargus Leon Maverick Hiita Maverick Hiila Maverick Hina Maverick Alexandra Xargus Jacob Xargus Quotes *(to Zack) "''It's not about WHAT you are, Zack. It's WHO you are." Etymology Edward's name means "happy" or "prosperous", and weard (meaning "guard"). This makes sense, as Edward keeps his guard up for when trouble comes his way. Gallery Edward as a pilot.png|Edward as a pilot Edward calls for help from the superiors.jpg|Edward calls for help with his special ability Edward detects massive amounts of evil auras in the area.png|Edward detects massive amounts of evil nearby Edward is determined to stop Carth and Bastila for good.png|Edward is determined to stop Carth and Bastila Edward is incapacitated by Republic troopers.png|Edward is incapacitated against Vrook Edward is intelled about the Vanick incident.png|Edward is intelled about the Vanick incident Edward lays back from completing his rescue mission.png|Edward relaxes from his rescue mission Edward looks into the Vanick Family history.png|Edward looks into the Vanick Family history Edward overhears Korin's conversation with Zarvik.png|Edward overhears Korin conspiring with Zarvik Edward prepares to fend off Bastila and Carth.png|Edward prepares to fend off Carth and Bastila Edward refuses to answer the Disciples of the Mask and the Devil Brotherhood.png|Edward remains loyal and defiant for his friends Edward reminises about the time he first met Zack.png|Edward reminisces about meeting Zack firsthand Edward searches even deeper into the Vanick Murder Incident.png|Edward goes deeper into the Vanick Murder Incident Edward sees a picture of Korin's parents before they died.png|Edward sees a picture of Korin's late parents Edward senses an uneasy atmosphere.png|Edward senses an uneasy atmosphere Edward states that no one can come back from the dead when consumed by hate.png|Edward states that hatred cannot bring back the dead Edward takes some much needed rest for the Final War.png|Edward takes some rest for the Final War Edward witnesses Alexandra's death in a nightmare.png|Edward witnesses Alexandra's death in a nightmare Edwards is exhausted in his battle with Carth and Bastila.png|Edward is exhausted in his fight against Carth and Bastila Edwards wakes up from his nightmarish vision.png|Edward wakes up from his nightmarish vision Trivia *Edward Maverick is greatly inspired by the character, Edward Elric, from Fullmetal Alchemist. *Edward's theme song is 'Rain', by Sid.